Vehicular wheels are used in automobiles to interconnect the rotating hub and the rubber tire. The wheel is a generally annular member having a rim with a pair of spaced rim flanges for engaging the bead of the tire. A spider is fixed within the rim. The spider typically includes a plurality of spokes with interposed openings for aesthetic reasons and for venting air to the brakes. The spider also includes a plurality of lug stud holes for receiving lug studs protruding from the rotating hub. Lug nuts are threaded on the lug studs for securely clamping the wheel and tire to the rotating hub.
Automobiles are adorned by many motorists to project a fashion statement. In such attempts, the wheels are treated with various styling configurations to conform with popular tastes. Presently, the chrome-plated look is in style. The prior art is replete with examples of either steel wheels or aluminum wheels which are chrome-plated in an electro chemical bath to achieve the desired results.
Today, automobile manufacturers may pay the supplier approximately $50.00 for each chrome-plated steel wheel. However, the same steel wheel having a painted finish instead of a chrome-plated finish will cost under $20.00 each. A chrome-plated aluminum wheel may cost the manufacturer $80.00 each. However, the same aluminum wheel having a simple machined and clear-coated finish will only cost about $40.00 each. Accordingly, there is a steep additional cost for chrome plating both steel and aluminum wheels.
There are several factors contributing to the high additional costs for chrome-plated wheels over the same wheels having a nonchrome finish. First, most manufacturers of wheels do not typically chrome plate "in-house". Therefore the wheels must be shipped to a chrome plating specialist before final delivery to the automobile manufacturer. The administrative costs associated with shipping and handling the wheels to the chrome plating specialist are appreciable.
Second, the actual cost the chrome plating operation is high because chrome plating expenses are determined in large part upon the surface area of the part to be immersed in the electroplate bath. Because the entire wheel is dunked in the electroplating tank, a very large surface area attracts the chrome metal.
Third, and most importantly, an inordinately large amount of time and effort is required to prefinish the wheel prior to chrome plating. This is because, during the manufacture of steel wheels, welding operations and metal forming operations leave considerable surface imperfections on the outer surface of the wheel. Because chrome plating amplifies all surface imperfections, each wheel is manually and tediously finished and inspected to remove all surface flaws. To an even greater degree, considerable and extensive surface preparation is also required for aluminum wheels to be chrome-plated.
Various attempts have been made in the prior art to ornament the wheel while avoiding the usual expense of immersion chrome plating. For example, U.S. Pat. No.1,858,228 to Lyon, issued May 10, 1932, U.S. Pat. No. 1,985,378 to Lyon, issued Dec. 25, 1934 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,968 to Tully et al, issued Jun. 30, 1970, all disclose ornamental trim rings utilizing a formed sheet metal ring attached to the rim portion only of the wheel. In Lyon '228, the rim trim ring is held in place under compression along the outer edge of the rim flange. In Tully et al, '968, the trim ring is fastened in place with an adhesive. In none of these references does the trim ring extend to cover the spider portion of the wheel assembly. Thus, these prior art attempts to ornament the wheel do not simulate an actual chrome-plated wheel because the spider spoke section remains unchromed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,501 to Derleth, issued Jun. 13, 1972, discloses a vehicle wheel assembly having the typical rim and spider members, with a decorative plastic skin extending over both the rim and spider portions and permanently attached thereto by a structural foam. Derleth discloses that the plastic skin may be chrome-plated. Although this construction would appear to provide an acceptable alternative to the prior art full immersion chrome plating of a steel or aluminum wheel, it is, in actuality, just as expensive or more expensive. This is because expensive plastic forming machinery is required to form the plastic skin and foam underlay. Additionally, it is well known that chrome plating over plastic has many disadvantages. The most significant of which is that, once the chrome begins to chip away from its substrate, the dull, unattractive plastic is revealed.